


Second chances

by hancubus



Series: There's a New Ghost in Town [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Ghost Dream, Nightmare - original character - Freeform, Polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hancubus/pseuds/hancubus
Summary: Nightmare wants to make things right. Karl wants to help.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Nightmare
Series: There's a New Ghost in Town [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167137
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Second chances

**Author's Note:**

> school is a bitch

Nightmare threw away the leftover food. He would rather not have any wild animals sniffing their way into him. Not that he can die from a stupid animal, but because it is also annoying. Oh! And bears. Bears are _absolutely_ hideous animals. Just thinking of seeing one made nightmare’s skin crawl. He can recall his older brother’s sad face when he threw away the plush bear he had given Nightmare. The thought itself was nice, it was great Dream gave him a gift, but bears? Really? 

Nightmare tried to look for any good places, like caves where he can sleep. He found none so he walked a bit farther. He can go back now to see Dream, but he decided he should clear his head before seeing his ghostly older brother again. 

If what Karl said was true, that means his older brother was going to die, no matter what happens. Half of might be his fault, but at least not entirely. He was still guilty nonetheless. He still ignored Dream for years, brought disasters in his land and broke his friends’ trusts. Dream was nice enough to let Nightmare go, but that was his biggest flaw. He loved Nightmare too much and now his own people doesn’t even respect him. He is now some sort of villain, the person Nightmare wanted Dream to be but he regrets it. Dream doesn’t deserve any of it. He did. 

How will the people react? Seeing their former leader become a ghost. Dead. Cold. They would probably be happy, hearing Quackity’s remarks the other day just proves that Dream is not welcome anymore, however Nightmare can change that. If only they would believe him. Karl can be a witness too, but the people doesn’t even know he can time travel. 

He can do it one by one. Starting from Dream’s best friends. Sapnap, George (who dream seemed to be very close to), Bad, Antfrost, Callahan, Punz. They were the ones Dream hangs out with frequently. They seem very nice too. They always aid Dream in his wars ad when Dream gets exhausted after Nightmare possessing him, his friends were there to take care of him. Even though some of them aren’t in good terms right now, they still deserve to know what happened to Dream. 

He walked into a cave and checked for any other passages. It was a small cave and it doesn’t have any other openings where mobs can come through. He placed his sleeping bag on the floor and slept. 

Bears. Stupid bears. Nightmare woke up from the sound of bears. He was a light sleeper so when he heard loud footsteps and growls he immediately sprang from his uncomfortable bed and packed all his belongings. Nightmare won’t admit he has a fear for bears even when it costs his life (as if they could kill him). He immediately left the cave and followed the path. It was snowing but he can still see visible footsteps. He followed them before it got buried by the snow. This place is familiar yet so foreign. Dream and Nightmare went to the pig’s house a couple of times. In fact, the last person Dream must have seen was Technoblade and Phil. They were just planning to bomb L’manburg after Tommy had betrayed Technoblade and was finally back in his country.

But they never did because Dream went missing. 

He finally saw a smoke from a distance. He sighed I relief. He could just teleport to Dream but he wanted to walk---to feel human and normal for once. Plus the fact that he dreaded to see his older brother. It was unusual to see him without a mask and being so friendly with strangers. 

“Nightmare!” he heard a yell. It was Dream. He walked a little bit faster but he halted when he saw a tall boy standing on top of the roof. 

“Hello! Dream was teaching me how to fly! Techno and Philza went to find some rabbits so we climbed up here! Oh! Oh! And also Phil said he’ll bring mushrooms! Do you eat mushrooms Mr. Nightmare? Dream said he doesn’t remember but he said you like bears! Oh wait did I say too much?” the tall boy asked Dream. Nightmare wanted to say yes but he doesn’t feel like speaking and besides, the tall boy or Ranboo--whatever---is still on top of the roof waiting for Dream’s cue to jump.

“On three!” Nightmare perked up, they aren’t actually gonna do it right? Well, he is actually wrong. Ranboo now stood on the edge and ready to jump.

“Hey! Get down.” he barked a command. He asked Techno a favor, so he should probably stop the two from their dangerous stunts. 

“Aw! You’re such a party pooper Mr. Nightmare.” Ranboo, with the help of Dream went down with pouts on their faces. 

“You don’t teach people how to fly Dream. They can’t float like you do.” Nightmare said. Dream looked down with a pout. Ranboo on the other hand just made a sad sound. 

“B-but Phil can! He has big wings! He flies!” Dream waved his hands around as if he had wings. Ranboo nodded beside him.

“Phil is an exception. He has wings, you don’t. Don’t teach him again.” He turned on his back not really wanting to deal with the two children or he will go insane. He opened the door to the house as if it was his own. Technoblade would probably mind but does Nightmare care? No. 

“Eat?” Dream handed him a loaf of bread. He accepted it, as if he has any choice. He left the cave too early and forgot his bag full of fish in there because there were bears. Those ugly hideous----

“You… know.. Sap?” Dream looked at him with wide eyes. He was probably talking about Sapnap. 

“Yes I do, why?” Nightmare asked. Dream just shook his head and took a big bite on his own peace of bread. 

“You have memories?” Nightmare asked again, forcing himself to sound softer than his usual tone. Dream nodded and hugged his legs. 

“I remember… only one.” It makes sense. Sapnap was his first actual friend and they hang out a lot, mine a together, they even have the same house. 

“You want to see him?” Dream paused before nodding. 

“Okay.” Nightmare said and finished his bread. He hopes his brother gives him a second chance. A chance to make things right.

“Karl!” Sapnap ran to Karl. Karl just laughed and opened his arms to catch Sapnap. He thought Sapnap could stop before he hits Karl but his calculations are wrong because they toppled over. 

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” Karl laughed at Sapnap. He stood up and pulled Sapnap. They both dusted their clothes before walking down the path. 

“Quackity will meet us here?” Sapnap asked. Karl asked both of his fiances to meet because they have something important to discuss--or rather, someone. They reached the “haunted house” where Karl can vividly remember Quackity chasing him. When they reached the door, Quackity was already there waiting. He had a mat in his hand. After greetings and shared hugs, the three of them walked down the path. 

“So what do you want to talk about Karl?” Quackity asked. Karl collected his thoughts before opening his mouth to speak. He isn’t sure if Quackity will take this news well, Sapnap however, will probably be calm and listen to the huge bomb he will be dropping. 

“You know, ugh, Dream?” Quackity raised his eyebrows urging Karl to continue. “Well, you remember the Dreamon?” the two nodded. They reached a river and placed down the mat Quackity was carrying. 

“Dream actually has a brother who controls the Dreamon form, he kinda controls Dream and stuff and they had a lot of problems and then Dream died---” 

“Wait what?” Sapnap was the first one to speak. Not gonna lie, Karl thought he would be the most composed one. 

“I’m sorry Sap, Dream died, although I don’t know how---” Sapnap’s eyebrows scrunched. Is he mad?  
They parted on bad terms but Karl is sure that Sapnap still loves Dream. They were like brothers, well before they had a nasty fight. 

“How do you know that!” Sapnap gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself down, not wanting to upset Karl. 

“I personally spoke to his brother the other day…” 

“But isn’t that great? He’s gone now!” Quackity said but Sapnap isn’t having it. He glared at Quackity. He curled his fist, his knuckles turning white. Karl quickly reached for his hand and tried to calm Sapnap. 

“Shut up, Dream is not dead.” he gave a pointed look to Quackity and walked the opposite way from them, pushing Karl’s hand away. Sapnap can be harsh sometimes but they both know he doesn’t mean any of it. 

“Oh… I better apologize.” Quackity rubbed his neck. He didn’t mean to upset Sapnap. He was just happy the villain was gone---or was he really the bad guy? Quackity isn’t sure, but in his point of view, Dream surely is the bad guy. 

“You better.” Quackity nodded and followed Sapnap. “Quackity!” Karl called one more time. 

“Please give Dream a chance?” he asked, hoping that Quackity would put the past behind like they did with Wilbur. Quackity only nodded and ran to catch up with Sapnap. 

“Oh gods! Did they even hear what i said about Nightmare?" Karl rubbed his face with his hands. His fiances are idiots sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, i forgot to put that dadza has wings, sooo there ya go


End file.
